UT-MSTAR program The University of Texas Medical Students Training in Aging Research Program (UT-MSTAR) is an experienced training program funded by the National Institute of Aging that seeks to educate medical students in pursuing research related to improving elders' care and to positively influence them to follow a career focused on serving older adults' health needs. Our well established program aims to continue, expand and evaluate an aging research program for medical students, featuring partnerships between the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UT Health Science Center), the University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) and our newest partner, the University of Texas Southwestern (Dallas). The three UT scientific institutions provide exceptional environments and mentors to train medical students about the biology of aging, clinical geriatric syndromes and the conduct of gerontological research. The objectives of this proposal are to: 1) Inspire and nurture medical students to pursue basic science, translational or clinical research careers in aging; 2) Transform UT-MSTAR's current mentored summer research program in aging into a multi-site, multi-mentor, collaborative longitudinal early career development program for young scientists interested in gerontology and geriatrics; and, 3) Increase the numbers of physician-scientists engaged in aging research and academic activities, particularly those from Hispanic backgrounds (given our location and aging programs' foci). Aging researchers and faculty at UT Health Science Center have a 23-year history of successful programs in aging research for medical students. A T35 was successfully active from 1991- 1996; and subsequently in 2005, a partnership with the University of Pittsburg re-established the program. Since 2005, and most recently as a primary site in since 2010, the University of Texas Medical Student Training in Aging Research (UT-MSTAR) program has sponsored 107 medical students between San Antonio and Galveston. All MSTAR students completed mentored research projects; achieving 63 abstracts presented a national conferences such as the American Geriatrics Societ and 33 publications. Further, 11 Scholars remain in academic positions and 4 Scholars are or will be practicing geriatricians. UT-MSTAR Scholars highly appraised their experience, also improving their attitudes towards aging research, geriatrics and pursuing an academic career. In applying for competitive renewal, the UT-MSTAR Program in Aging Research for Medical Students proposes to further develop and expand its size (47% increase with the addition of a new academic partner) to focus on diversity (older minorities' related research, minority students including early recruitment opportunities); unique research possibilities (Biology of aging and Hispanic geriatric cohorts) and additional students/mentors collaboration opportunities via proposed face-to-face Consortium meeting. TRAINING IN THE RESPONSIBLE CONDUCT OF RESEARCH: Acceptable. The application describes reasonable plans for training in the responsible conduct of science and research ethics.